Allenchan y Lenaleekun
by Misaki-chan2
Summary: todo lo que komuy queria era hacer que su hermanita fuera menos atrayennte hacia los akumas con hormonas que rondan la orden , pero no todo resulto como el queria,¡comentarios!
1. Chapter 1

**¡ Konichiwa! , soy yo de nuevo Misaki-chan2, publicando mi 2 Fic ¡SI! , estoy avanzando muy rápido, eso es bueno, eso es bueno, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo disfrute haciéndolo, espero comentarios, este es el Fic más loco que he hecho…. SAYONARA…. A no… me olvide de algo... si, disculpen… los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen, hice esto solo por diversión y amor al anime, ¿ahora si? , creo que ya está listo **

¿Alguna vez han escuchado la frase "Estar en los zapatos de otros "? Creo que a estas alturas ya deben saber de que se tratara,… ¿no? , pues listos o no ahí va

**ALLEN – CHAN Y LENALEE – KUN **

_**PROLOGO: LA GRAN IDEA **_

Cierta mañana Komui se levanto más temprano que de costumbre, de hecho ya estaba despierto cuando amaneció , su cabeza reventaba de ideas locas y extrañas , estaba dispuesto a crear una trampa para acosadores de hermanas (principalmente de la suya) o remodelar su viejo taladro para hacer uno que otro chequeíto medico al pobre de Allen , no sé, implementar una aguja más pequeña para ingresar mas rápido a su brazo , o incluir una cadena de hierro para evitar que el escape (otra vez) . Aunque la primera idea le agrado mas, después de todo, habían más hombres en la orden, tenía que proteger a su pequeña Lena lee.

En eso se le prendió el foco, y se dijo:

-" si pudiera hacer que mi Lenalee no sea tan resaltante , para esos horrorosos de la orden , entonces , ya no tendría que preocuparme de eso y podre concentrarme en ser un sujeto normal , pero como , como puedo lograr que mi Lena lee sea otra ala vista de los demás , como ,

Se sentó en su asiento y dio un largo bostezo , tomo su taza de café , pero se sorprendió de encontrarla vacía , que extraño, Lena lee siempre le deja su taza de café , antes de que el despertara , miro su reloj las 6.00 am , era muy temprano , miro el cielo y sonrió , decidió dejarla dormir un rato mas , después de todo , se lo había ganado .

Había dejado que se dejara consumir por la ilusión de un mundo de la fantasía, un mundo donde no había akumas, ni orden, ni muertes, sufrimientos, la ilusión de un mundo perfecto llamado, sueño,

De pronto, dio un salto tan fuerte de felicidad, que dejo caer una lluvia de papeles

-¡ilusión!, ¡sueño….! ¡Sub consiente!... ¡claro! ¡Ahí estaba la solución! , crearía una máquina capaz de atravesar la misteriosa mente y afectar el sub consiente de todos a si crearía la ilusión de que Lena lee era poco agraciada, y por fin la dejarían en paz,

-pero qué barbaridad Komui –se dijo- eres un genio, si hubieras pensado en esto antes de que ese encargadito de la rama asiática le hubiera echado el ojo a tu querida hermanita, te hubieras evitado, muchas trampas y mano de obra.

Tomo unos papeles nuevos del escaparate y un lápiz y fue así como comenzó su plan de protección contra los akuma más peligrosos , que pude haber en este mundo, son increíblemente engañosos , ocultan su verdadera forma , pero sobre todo , y esto es lo peor , son una terrible combinación de un alma , un cuerpo de metal (por que estos desgraciados están vacios por dentro) , y …. Esta es la peor parte, una peligrosa combinación de hormonas, resumiendo…. los hombres

_**CAPITULO 1: ¿¡QUE HICISTE KOMUI!: **_

De pronto una fuerte explosión la despertó de golpe , al principio se sobresalto , pero luego recordó , que de seguro era su hermano que había empezado a trabajar , no quiso levantarse de la cama , hacia tanto tiempo que no dormía tan cómodamente , , donde no hubiera guerras de por medio , , cadáveres , tristeza. Más bien, en vez de eso, soñó que todo eso no existía, que estaba con su hermano y su familia en algún lugar de China, tratando de llevar una vida de lo más normal.

Pero la realidad era otra, así que no le quedaba otra obsion, se levanto pesadamente, tomo toalla y jabón y se fue corriendo a la ducha.

Se vistió rápidamente y salió a preparar el café, en el camino se encontró con Allen el joven lucia, tan fresco, tan radiante, tan…. Perfecto, que hiso que ella se sorprendiera de verlo.

-buenos días Lena lee – dijo este con una sonrisa

-buenos días Allen –respondió la china – lamento pedirte esto, pero ¿me podrías ayudar a llevar el café para mi hermano y los otros?

-como no, encantado

Allen resoplo, que bien, lo que faltaba, ser sirvienta por un día.

El café estaba listo, Allen pensó en desquitarse con el odioso y rarito Komui, echándole un laxante en su café, claro, lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque Lavi se lo tomo ayer, pensando que era jugo de naranja. el pobre paso todo el día atorado en el baño , y gracias a él , cualquiera que quisiera conservar el sentido del olfato intacto , más valía que se alejara de la 8 planta ,

"bueno" pensó "ya me desquitare"

Caminaron cuidadosamente por el pasillo, al fin de no hacer caer las tazas,"por dios santo "se dijo a sí mismo "por que demonios, Komui no se compra una taza decente," "que huachafada es eso de los conejitos ""digo…. Perros podrían ser peor...¡ ¿conejos? , y para colmo rosado el rarito este. Con razón dicen que tiene complejo de "HERMANA"…

-en que estas pensando –interrumpió Lena lee al notar que Allen estaba empezando hacer un gesto maléfico

-no nada, pensaba en lo lindo que son los conejos rosas de la taza de Komui…. ¿sabes quién lo compro?

-si

- ¿así? ¿Quién fue?

-yo –respondió la China

-pues tienes buen gusto – respondió el un poco avergonzado

Llegaron y lo encontraron de lo más radiante, al lado de lo que parecía ser una rara maquina que tomaba la forma de una especie de escaneadora con un gran lente que miraba a todo el mundo.

-¡Lenalee ¡! – dijo ni bien la vio asomarse a la puerta , Allen que ni se había percatado que una aplanadora llamada Komui estaba a punto de caerle encima , se lanzo a una lado cayendo cómicamente de trasero con el fin de no dejar caer las tazas

- ¡eso dolió!- grito-¡Komui haber si te figas por donde corres, por poco y me hechas a perder el atractivo!

- ¡Lenalee! – dijo ignorándolo (cosa que siempre pasaba)- ¡te he extrañado!

-¡basta! -respondió la chica con la cara roja de vergüenza- me avergüenzas

- ¿¡queeeeee? ¿¡Avergonzarte? ¿Yoooo? ¿Yo que prácticamente te cambie los pañales? , que lavaba las sabanas cada vez que mojabas la cama

- hey, ya basta

- noooo –dijo llorando al estilo dramático de una novela mexicana – no me callare – y levanto los brazos teatral mente ante los ojos de todos que lo miraban de manera extraña, ¿Cómo se dice a aquel sentimiento de bochorno que a uno le da cuando ve una ridiculez? Ah, sí, vergüenza ajena.

La pobre de Lenalee no hallaba donde poder meter la cara roja de vergüenza

-por favor hermano, discúlpame, discúlpame, pero compórtate como un sujeto normal

-nunca, yo siempre demostrare mi aprecio hacia mi "bebe" Lenalee

- hermano, creo que estoy algo grandecita para llamarme "bebe"

- y no lo pongo en duda – se dejo oír la voz del general Cros que había ingresado para poder ver la mejor parte de este melodrama

Allen no estaba muy contento que digamos al ver a su maestro de nuevo, se limito a poner las tazas en la mesa y lentamente se dirigió a su maestro,

-¿se puede saber qué hace usted aquí?

-pues que esperabas, mocoso, trabajo aquí, además, por un extraño motivo no me dejan salir, esos idiotas me tienen bajo estricta vigilancia –dijo señalando a Lavi y a Kanda que misteriosamente aparecieron de la nada y se estaban tomando los cafés traídos por ellos

-¡hey tú!- dijo a Lavi- prepárate tu propio café

-enano-dijo Kanda- ¿Qué le pusiste a este? Sabe a desagüe

-veneno para ti,

-¡ ¿Qué dijiste enano desgraciado?

-lo que escuchaste "bakanda", y si tanto te desagrada el sabor del veneno, pues prepáratelo tu mismo

Lenalee resoplo mientras trataba a duras penas de zafarse de su hermano , este ya le estaba dando un fuerte abrazo de oso que la estaba dejando sin oxigeno , mientras que Allen ya no le estaba encontrando sentido a la discusión, ignoro al pelirrojo , al borracho de su maestro , y al amargadito de Kanda , mientras giraba para salir . Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la existencia de la peculiar maquina que se encontraba en la habitación

-oye Komui –dijo -¿Qué es eso?

Komui soltó a Lenalee y se acerco a su preciado invento sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa maquiavélica mientras miraba a todos con ademan de burla

-esto Allen – dijo –es la solución de mis problemas

-¿y para que se supone que sirve? – dijo Lavi que empezaba a ver al objeto con desconfianza, recordando el ultimo inventito que casi le cuesta la vida a los exorcistas, es que con Komui, la palabra ayuda siempre viene relacionada con heridas.

Komui sonrió y decidió que era el momento de poner a prueba su brillante invento, pero antes de eso debería escoger a una víctima, ¿Quién podría ser? , ¿El pelirrojo, el albino o el moreno?

Lo pensó bien y opto por el segundo, ¿Qué importaba? , después de todo, al final, todo el mundo, será afectado por la maquina

-¿te gustaría averiguarlo tú? …. Allen...? - pregunto con un tono cómicamente misterioso

-¿estás loco? , aun no me olvido de la vez en que casi tu aparatito me mata, si no fuera por Lenalee, no la estuviera contando

Komui sonrió

-eres una gallina enana…. ¿Qué tal tu Kanda?

Allen abrió los ojos como platos , mientras trataba a duras penas de no estallar , su mandíbula hiso un ruido bastante chistoso al momento de abrirse , pero fue su reacción de enojo lo que hiso que Lavi y el General Cros estallaran en carcajadas que nacieron desde el fondo de sus estómagos y que morían en sus bocas , " maldito , complejo de hermana" , susurro , al mismo tiempo que le estaban saliendo chispas por los ojos

-Allen…. ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Lenalee al notar el aura negra que salía de el.

- por tu bien Komui –dijo- espero que no lo repitas, si es que en verdad respetas tu vida

Komui parecía disfrutar, el plan estaba saliendo sobre ruedas

-kokokokobarde - dijo con una gran risotada e imitando a una gallina.

Allen ya no pudo más

A este yo le doy – dijo - _**¡ INOCENCIA ACTIVATE ¡! ,**___

Fue entonces que todos comprendieron la gravedad del asunto, cuando lo vieron acercarse dispuesto a todo, ya le iba a dar si no fuera porque el pelirrojo y Kanda lo habían sujetado de los brazos

-¡suéltenme ¡! , Suéltenme!, ¡a este rarito, lo voy a matar!

-cálmate hombre,-dijo Lavi – eso no solucionara las cosas

- ¡venganza! , por todos a los que este tipo torturo

-Allen – susurro Lenalee con las mejillas rojas – estoy rotundamente apenada, pero por favor no le hagas nada a mi hermano

Allen se puso rojo como un tomate y agacho la cabeza para evitar el contacto visual, con la chica

-te salvo tu hermana, chiflado- dijo antes de darse la media vuelta y salir

-¡espera Allen! – Lo detuvo Komui a medio umbral – no te irás así nada mas, vamos, no te hagas en los pantalones y prueba mi invento, te aseguro que no te pasara nada, sabes que no nos podemos dar el lujo de despachar al cielo a un exorcista.

-si lo pruebo ¿me vas a dejar en paz? – inquirió el volteando mecánicamente

Komui sonrió mientras lo miraba al mismo tiempo que le decía:

-te lo prometo

Allen le dirigió una segunda mirada al aparato extraño con cierta desconfianza

Se ve interesante – dijo Lavi-¡yo pido segundo! –grito el pelirrojo

-no te preocupes Lavi, todos la probaran, pero vamos Allen no te quedes ahí siéntate, siéntate –dijo empujándole y acomodándole en una silla, al mismo tiempo que le ponía un montón de cables

-te aseguro que esto no te dolerá – dijo al mismo tiempo que sacaba una fotografía de Lenalee y la colocaba sin que nadie lo viera

En eso sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, Lenalee se acerco un poco más para poder observar mejor, un pequeño cable que nadie le tomo importancia, se enredo en su pie, un pequeño cable que por casualidad se le atoro como chicle.

Komui sonrió maquiavélicamente al mismo tiempo que apretaba un botón. en ese preciso instante una fuerte luz envolvió toda la habitación , que casi deja ciegos a todos y una potente carga lanzo a Allen y a Lenalee , chocando contra las paredes ,haciendo un estrepitoso y doloroso ruido , cuando la luz cegadora desapareció , todos vieron los cuerpos sin movimiento de ambos ,

-¡Lenalee! –Grito Komui corriendo hacia donde estaba su hermana – mi pequeña Lenalee ¡despierta! ¡Despierta!

-¡Allen!- dijo Lavi acercándose más a él - ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿¡a quien le importa él? ¡Mi pequeña esta lastimada!

- tiene razón – se escucho la voz del general Cross – el es hombre ya se pondrá bien, las mujeres son las más delicadas.

Kanda se acerco hacia la chica, le toco la muñeca y le sintió el pulso, luego de un angustioso segundo lanzo un suspiro de alivio, dejo a Lenalee con su hermano un momento y fue hacia Allen también le tomo la mano y lanzo una sonrisa

-baya enano ¿Quién lo diría? Vivirás

-eso es una buena noticia – se dejo oír al pelirrojo

En eso, poco a poco, los ojos de la chica empezaban a abrirse no pudo reconocer muy bien la silueta borrosa que la sostenía entre sus brazos, parpadeo un par de veces y esa silueta borrosa se transformo en un hombre, con la nariz con mocos y la cara con lagrimas

-¡Lenalee! – Dijo abrasándola con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que ella no pudiera respirar-¡estás bien!

- ¡suéltame Idiota rarito! – dijo con cara de incomodidad

Todo el mundo no podía entender por qué ella hablaba de esa manera ¿Qué rayos fue lo que pasó?

-¿Qué dijiste Lenalee?

La chica se paró de golpe mientras miraba a todos con horror

-¿Por qué me llamas Lenalee? -¿Qué demonios ocurre?

-estas confundida, mujer vamos tranquilízate –dijo Lavi acercándose a ella

- no me digas mujer, payaso idiota – rugió

Eso era grave

-¡ mi Lenalee se ha vuelto una rebelde ¡! ¡Nooooo! ¡Ya sabía que eso sucedería tarde o temprano! , no debí dejar que estuviera con ustedes , no señor , para nada

-espera -dijo Kanda- eso es extraño... Lenalee se comporta como

-¡Allen ¡- gritaron todos

-hey aprendiz idiota –dijo el general Cross - ¿eres tú?

-¿Quién mas podría ser? Por cierto ¿alguien sabe porque estoy aquí? se supone que estaba sentado en la silla

-esto, Allen, no me creerías, pero te ves algo…. Diferente

Allen giro la vista y se miro en el suelo , completamente dormido , , no creyó lo que veía sus ojos miro sus manos era delgadas y suaves , eso era malo , muy malo , noto que traía una falda y que sus piernas eran largas y proporcionadas , se toco su cuerpo para poder reconocerlo , no, eso no era suyo ¡caderas! ¡Tenia caderas! Definitivamente eso no era suyo…. ¿Qué era ese bulto en su pecho?

-¡cuidado con lo que tocas!-grito Komui

-o por Dios ¡tengo un par de…!

-hermano - dijo la verdadera Lenalee del orto lado de la habitación ocupando el lugar del muchacho -¿Por qué me siento extraña?

-¡Lenalee ¡!- grito corriendo, pero se detuvo de golpe – no puedo, no puedo abrazar al mocoso, ¡estoy con fundido! ¡Lenalee! Dijo retrocediendo y abrazando a Allen

-¡suéltame! Te lo advierto,

- no, no puedo es un instinto natural, como los gorriones que alimentan a sus polluelos, o como que las abejas persigan a las flores

-¿y qué mierda me importa?, si Lenalee te aguanta es porque eres su hermano, pero para tu desdicha, y mi fortuna, no eres el mío, así que si no quieres que tu "hermanita" te patee el trasero mas te vale que me quites las manos de encima

-no tienes que ser tan duro, recuera que estoy pasando una crisis emocional

-¡no es mi problema! , sabes que te patearía hasta hacerte volar por el cielo, pero agradece que tenga una falda

-hermano – dijo Lenalee que ya estaba empezando a entender , más o menos lo que estaba ocurriendo –será mejor que empieces a correa ahora mismo , porque si Allen no te puede patear por tener una falda , créeme que aprovechare el tener pantalones

-eso es malo empieza a correr ahora Komui –dijo el general Cross,- si Lenalee era una fiera al enojarse, siendo una chica, pues ya deberías de imaginarte como será como chico

Y tras lanzar un grito corrió por toda la orden tratando de poder encontrar un lugar donde esconderse, solo que ahora el baño de hombres no era una opción.

**(¿Cómo solucionara ese problemita Komui? ¿los chicos volverán a sus cuerpos?, pues por el bien de Komui mas valía que fuera asi?, esta historia no acaba todavía falta más enredos y situaciones embarazosas que narrar, envíen comentarios, ¡ahora! … ¿Qué? …¿Qué dijo general Cross? Así, yo les digo... ¡envíen comentarios ahora y una botella de whisky para el general Cross! ... pero general Cross eso cuesta mucho , no creo que tengan para … ¿Cómo que eso no te importa? , se consiente, se consiente, ¿Qué soy una loca metiche? , ah, viejo borracho, a mi no me dices loca metiche, veta a trabajar para tus vicios, ¿Qué? , ¿Qué vas a ir a comprar vino y lo vas a meter a mi cuenta? , ¡Ha! , ya te fregaste, te voy a denunciar por chantaje i y evasión de impuesto, con tu historial te debe estar buscando la interpol por medio mundo, ¿saben qué? , NO LE MANDEN NI AGUA A ESTE BORRACHO DESCONSIDERADO **


	2. Inocencias opuestas

_**Hola , soy yo de nuevo su escritora favorita Misaki-chan2 , espero que este 2 capitulo les guste, por favor, si no les agrado , o si tienen ideas para continuarlo , háganmelo saber , por lo más sagrado.: a si , los personajes …bla , bla , bla , no son mías , mas bla , bla , bla, amor al anime y bla: **_

_**Producciones Misaki-chan2 presentan: a Allen Walker como Lenalee lee; a Lenalee le como Allen Walker; a Komui lee como Komui lee, a Lavi Bookman como Lavi Bookman; a Yu Kanda como Yu Kanda y al general Cross , como el borracho del general Cross (¡OYE , TU ….!) gomenasay, pero aun estoy molesta por haberme llamado loca metiche , planeo vengarme Cross Marian MUAJAJAJAJAJA ¿Quién ríe al último?**_

_**CAPITULO 2: INOCENCIAS OPUESTAS **_

-La solución es muy fácil –dijo Komui poniéndose una bolsa de hielo en el rostro para bajarse la inflamación - tendrán que aparentar ser el otro hasta que repare la maquina que Lenalee –kun me destruyo

-¡Lenalee –kun! – bramo Allen ¿ ¡quien te has creído rarito de porquería para llamarme así i! ¿ ¡Quieres que te destruya como hice con tu ridícula maquina!

-no es mi culpa que la maquina haya fallado –se defendió Komui –solo quería que dejaran de mirar a mi bebe, Lenalee como una mujer

- si lo hubieras pedido hubiera funcionado ¿no lo crees?

- si, como no, si te lo hubiera pedido no lo hubieras hecho ¡ brote de haba!-grito Komui

-¡hermano! - grito la chica

-lo siento Allen- chan

-¿¡Allen – chan! – Grito Lenalee -¡a este yo le doy!

Un par de brazos fuertes la sujetaron, lo cual se necesito mucho esfuerzo, ahora que ella poseía la fuerza de un hombre les tomaba mucho trabajo detenerla

-¿me vas a dejar continuar?, es la única manera que puedo dirigirme hacia ustedes sin con fundirme de genero

Se sonrojaron

-si lo oye otro te las veras con migo .dijo Allen

-no dudes de eso – contesto Komui –lo que menos quiero es que confundan a mi pequeña con un "marimacho"

-¿y qué hay de mi? , me van a tomar como un "rarito si ven a Lena lee comportándose como chica en mi propio cuerpo

-¿a quién le importas tu?, mi hermana es lo mejor que tiene esta orden

-¡MI MASCUNALIDAD ESTA EN JUEGO!, ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE NO ES IMPORTANTE!

-pues… -dijo Komui encogiéndose de hombros –necesariamente no te caracterizas por tener un cuerpo o una personalidad muy masculina, de hecho se podría decir que tienes el cuerpo de un niño y el carácter de un viejito, jijiji –Pobrecita mi Lenalee –lloro – atrapada ahí, en ese cuerpo escuálido y pequeño, se debe sentir taaaaaaan mal

Allen estaba a punto de estallar

-mi cuerpo es el más masculino que hay aquí y aunque lo pongas en duda he crecido, ya no soy pequeño – y rápidamente giró hacia Lenalee – vamos Lenalee, quítate la ropa, para que puedan ver mis bíceps

Komui hiso una mueca de horror, ¿Qué cosa había dicho este enano?

-¡mi hermana no se quita la ropa! ¡Basura!

Todo el mundo está siendo testigo de la transformación de Komui, un aura negra emergió de el,

-o no –dijo Lavi corriendo de aquí para allá como un mono loco –Komui se está volviendo un akuma ¡corran!

-¡es mi cuerpo! –reclamo Allen

-¡pero mi bebe Lenalee está ahí adentro! –acto seguido corrió hacia Lenalee de la misma forma en que lo hacía siempre, pero freno en seco, no era lo mismo, miro a Lenalee, atrapada en el cuerpo de Allen, miro a Allen atrapado en el cuerpo de Lenalee ¿con quién ir? – ¡Lenalee–kun!– dijo mientras retrocedía y se abalanzaba hacia Allen, el trato de esquivarlo, pero todo fue tan rápido que cayó de espaldas

- ¡que no me llamas así!

-no puedo –dijo llorando cómicamente – pero es un auto reflejo, ¡necesito a mi hermanita! –añadió llorando a mares, lo que asqueo a Allen ya que cuando Komui llora también lo hace por la nariz

- asco – susurro -¡suéltame complejo de hermana! ¡Lenalee! ¿¡como lo apagas! , me… me está… me está dejando sin aire…-dijo el sin poder respirar –ayuda… ayuda…ayu…

Solo cuando lo vieron ponerse morado y cerrar los ojos, fueron cuando notaron la gravedad del asunto, a Komui no le interesaba, el lo abrazaba con más fuerza. Una vez que lograron separar a Komui de Allen, a duras penas ya que se había pegado como una lacra, dejaron que este tomara aire.

-se desmayo – dijo Kanda – es lógico, no está acostumbrado a los abrazos de oso de su nuevo "hermano"

Ahí estaba el (¿o ella? ;P) tirado como un cadáver, con los ojos desorbitados, y su espíritu queriendo salírsele por la boca,

- "¿mana?" – Deliraba –"¿mana eres tú?",

-mierda, esta delirando –dijo el general Cross – se nos está yendo

-no, no creo que sea tan grave –dijo Komui totalmente despreocupado – no lo abrasé tan fuerte

-¡silencio hermano! –Dijo una Lenalee sumamente enfadada - ¡en primer lugar es tu culpa! , ¡Tú fuiste el que nos cambio de cuerpos y tú fuiste el que casi mata a Allen! , ASÍ QUE SIERRA LA BOCA

-"¿Qué baya hacia la luz dices?" –Seguía delirando un hasta ahora ignorado Allen – "no lo se mana", "¿hay comida ahí?", "ohm, eso se ve ricooo ", caminare hacia la luz, caminare hacia la luz, "apártame esa tajada de pastel y 34 platos de ramen por favor"

-¡no Allen no te mueres, tienes mi cuerpo! – dijo Lenalee sacudiéndolo con fuerza masculina que lejos de hacerlo reaccionar lo estaba ayudando a cruzar el otro lado

-Lenalee no hagas eso, lo estas empeorando –dijo Lavi

-¿tienes una mejor idea Genio?

El general Cross lanzo una sonrisa al aire, al mismo tiempo que sacaba todo un papiro de facturas, al parecer él tenía un plan en caso que su aprendiz estuviese inconsciente o a punto de cruzar al otro lado,

-aprendiz idiota despierta – dijo con tono cantarín

-"no quiero salsa" –agonizaba el cada vez con menos fuerzas

-¿sabes lo que tengo aquí? – Dijo mostrándole el papiro de facturas – es un cuento que te leeré antes que mueras, se llama "mis deudas de los últimos 5 días", y están todas a tu nombre… permíteme recitártelas ,primero , una caja de coñac de 20 años, 45,00000 , segundo una botella de vino de 45 años 89,00000 , tercero el servicio de una dama de compañía , 64, 000 , cuarto , mi apuesta de 100, 0000 con Froi de que te morirías antes de tener novia … quinto ….

Pero no pudo continuar, un enfadado Allen Walker / Lenalee se levanto de entre los muertos, con los ojos chispeantes y los puños apretados, un aura negra emergía de el.

-¡¿Qué HICISTE QUEEEEE? , ¡BORRACHO DE ¡#&%*#%!

-¡cuidado con esa boca! .grito Komui graciosamente –ninguna lisura sale de los labios de mi hermanita

-¡TU TE CALLAS RARITO DE LOS CONEJOS ROSAS!

-¡Allen! – dijo Lenalee ¿te encuentras bien?

-¡NO! , ahora me quiero morir con más ganas,

-vaya, vivirás-dijo el general Cross –peor para ti, bueno, ahí te dejo tus deudas, me voy a buscar un trago

-¿Cómo que tus deudas?, tu las adquiriste y tu las pagas

El general Cross, lo ignoro, como siempre y le dio la espalda, eso enfado mas a un a Allen que trataba difícilmente de mantener la compostura, no podía ni siquiera perseguirlo y cobrárselas con creses el dinero que le debe, no ahora que tenía el cuerpo de Lenalee "mierda" pensó

-me alegra que estés bien Allen –dijo una muy preocupada Lenalee -disculpa por todo lo que mi hermano te ha hecho pasar, estoy en verdad apenada

-no tienes que disculparte – tú no tienes la culpa de que el raro de tu hermano tenga una mente retorcida y desquiciada, además de que sea un inútil bueno para nada incapaz de hacer un invento que no acabe por explotar o causar problemas

-en eso estoy de acuerdo, pero es mi hermanó idiota y soy responsable de sus idioteces, ni siquiera sé cómo es posible que seamos familia

-saben que estoy aquí ¿verdad?-dijo Komui con cara de ofendido – hola, ¿me ven? , Komui llamando a exorcistas

Más nadie le prestaba atención

-si Komui es un idiota – dijo Allen

-un torpe – le siguió Lenalee

- un bueno para nada, rarito – añadió Lavi

-y tiene un complejo de hermana de mierda –puntualizó Kanda

-¡lo hice con las más puras de las intenciones!-dijo Komui con ademan infantil y golpeado graciosamente a los exorcistas, -no vale que me lo recriminen, ¡no es justo, no es justo, no es justo!

-¡exacto hermano idiota! –Rugió Lenalee adoptando el carácter de Allen -¡no es justo que nos hayas hecho esto solo por calmar tus estúpidas inseguridades!

-esto no puede ser, esto no puede ser – dijo Allen desesperado - ¡gusto cuando había aceptado una misión en España directamente del vaticano! , por tu bien espero recuperar mi cuerpo lo mas antes posible, si no soy capaz de pelear así

- creo que deberías de renunciar a la misión que te encomendó el vaticano

Komui camino hacia ellos lucia preocupado, se paro delante de Allen mientras le susurraba:

-desearía que solo la apariencia sea el problema, temo decirlo, pero me preocupa que sus inocencias también hayan sido intercambiadas, no sé si serán capaz de reconocerlos o no

-¿crees que las vidas de Allen y Lena lee corren peligro se siguen en cuerpos ajenos? –pregunto rotundamente angustiado Lavi

-es lo más probable, después de todo, no son sus cuerpos, no son sus inocencias, si hay un ataque sorpresivo, no podrán activarlas, y perderán la vida

-si fuera de tipo equipamiento el problema no sería tan grave, la inocencia es un arma que al estar en contacto con su portador, no importa si él está o no en su cuerpo, se activara- dijo el General Cros –no obstante, al ser armas de tipo parasitario y cristalizado, estas los ven como extraños, intrusos en sus mundos, no moverán ni un solo dedo para activarse

-¿dedos? – Pregunto Lavi – ¿la inocencia tiene manos?

-no idiota-bramo Kanda, es una analogía

Todos lo ignoraron

-¿Qué pasaría si logramos sincronizarnos con las inocencias del otro?, ¿la posibilidad de perecer segura igual? – dijo Lenalee con un claro rostro de incertidumbre, apretaba fuertemente los puños, no deseaba demostrar que muy en el fondo, temía por ellos, porque había la posibilidad de ser atacados por akumas y ella , por más que quisiese, no podría defenderlos

- si esa posibilidad existiera, cosa que dudo, el riesgo disminuiría en un 10% , aun así seguiría siendo complicado para ustedes , tendrían que aprender las técnicas del otro, acostumbrarse a sus rutinas, a la capacidad que tienen los cuerpos, para soportar ciertas rutinas de entrenamiento , en fin

Lavi puso la expresión de "el grito", Kanda miraba preocupado a todos lados, el general Cross bostezo y pensaba en como infiltrar licor sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Komui se empezó a comer las uñas

Ambos se miraron confundidos, temerosos, su única esperanza, ahora recaía en las manos de Komui, de el dependía si recuperaban sus vidas de antes o se quedaba a si para siempre,… pero que buen salvavidas…

-hermano – susurro la chica (Lenalee, no Allen) – ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a demorar en arreglarla?

-a ver, a ver, vamos a ver –dijo Komui sacando lápiz y papel y haciendo cuentas – según la base , por el radio de la hipotenusa dividido por la tangente, multiplicado por la raíz de 24 , resto 6x -4 , añado un número secreto , lo vuelvo a dividir por 4 , hago una diferencial cuadrática, luego ….

Era más que claro que todos empezaban a perder la paciencia y Komui seguía así, como si nada, de lo más normal haciendo sus sumas

-vuelvo a dividir la tangente por el coseno, mas ½….

-¡PERO YA! –rugió Allen

-de acuerdo. De acuerdo, ¡relájate! –dijo Komui ignorándolo

-¡¿y cómo mierda esperas que me relaje si estaré en el cuerpo de tu hermana quien sabe por cuánto tiempo y tu…? … ¿? ," Esperen un momento" –pensó Allen "estaré en el cuerpo de Lenalee, ¿esto es bueno o malo?, bueno…malo, malo no es… a lo mejor pueda"

Como un perro Komui olfateo en el ambiente el peligro a la integridad y pureza de su hermanita, dirigió la vista hacia el chico atrapado en el cuerpo de su hermana y vio para su sorpresa que un aura negra emergía de él, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, el enano se estaba pasando de la raya, cogió lo primero que pudo y se lo lanzo con todo el dolor de su corazón y toda la fuerza de su brazo, ya que sintió como si se lo estuviese lanzando a su querida Lenalee

-¡controla tus sucios pensamientos Enano erótico! –dijo Komui

-¡ahhhhh! –grito Allen al sentir el dolor del impacto de una taza vacía, que lo hiso ver estrellitas –pero... ¿qué demonios te pasa?

-¡eres un sucio pervertido!, ¡ya te atrape, mirando con tus ojos de lobo pulgoso y hambriento el cuerpo de mi hermana! ,

-¿¡QUEEEEEEE! –dijeron todos rotundamente sorprendidos, en especial Lenalee que empezaba a llorar totalmente decepcionada

-Allen... Tu... Tu… ¡que pervertido eres! , ¡Ahora comprendo a mi hermano! –buaaaaaa, snif, snif

-ah, no llores Lenalee –dijo el general Cross – es extraño ver llorar como nena al idiota de mi aprendiz

-¡sucio Cochino! –Grito Lavi – ¡mirar a Lenalee de esa manera!, y delante de todos "pero que suerte tiene el muy..."pensó él con un poco de envidia, es que, no era para menos pero Lenalee tenía el cuerpo mas proporcionado de la orden y eso atraía a más de uno, permítanme explicárselos en lenguaje exorcista, Lenalee y sus atributos eran como un trozo de inocencia, que codiciaban los akumas de los hombres

-Rata asquerosa – dijo un tan bien ofendido Kanda, estaba muy molesto ya que tampoco permitiría que Allen se aprovechara de las circunstancias –si le tocas al menos una pequeña parte del delicado cuerpo de Lenalee -dijo sacando su espada – yo mismo me aseguraré de cortarte las manos, una vez hayas regresado a tu cuerpo ¡sucio brote de habas!

-¡¿qu… qu…qué demonios están pensando? –Dijo Allen con la cara roja -¿Cómo piensan que yo haría eso?

-conozco a todos los acosadores de mi hermana –argumento Komui – y se cómo piensan- sé lo que piensa tu sucio y putrefacto mini cerebro, esperas a que nadie te mire, iras a tu recamara, te quitaras la ropa y tocaras cada parte del cuerpo de mi hermanita ¡SUCIOOOOO!

Allen le lanzo una patada que lo lanzo al otro lado de la habitación

-¡deja de decir estupideces! ¡Lenalee es mi amiga y soy incapaz de hacer algo así!

- eso dices ahora –se escucho la voz del general Cross – aunque yo si confió en ti –añadió –se que eres muy fuerte tanto en lo físico como en lo espiritual,…eres capaz de soportar las peores tentaciones, como la de ver un cuerpo virginal, nunca antes visto por ningún hombre, ya sabes, sentir la suavidad de la piel, la finura de un cuello, tocar un par de piernas proporcionadas, y un buen par de…

-¡BASTAAAAAA!-grito Komui - ¡GENERAL CALLESE QUE NO ESTA AYUDANDO EN NADA!

-¿Quién dijo que quería ayudar?

-pues yo no hare tal cosa, tú me crees ¿verdad Lenalee? , sabes que soy incapaz, sabes que no soy Lavi o Kanda que cada vez que tú no les miras, te comen con los ojos y dicen "mira, mira Allen ahí va Lenalee ahí va Lenalee", Kanda es el peor, porque debajo del colchón de su cama tiene todas las historias Lemon que ha escrito de ti.

Lavi no hallaba donde poner el rostro, ni tampoco Kanda, ¿Quién lo diría? , bueno de Lavi se espera cualquier cosa, pero… ¿Kanda? , eso sorprendió a más de uno

Una venita de furia broto de la frente de Lenalee/Allen que empezaba a molestarse

-¡BASTARDOS PERVERTIDOS! –Dijo Lenalee cogiendo a ambos con todas su fuerzas, trataron de zafarse pero no lo lograron, ni siquiera podían golpearla, porque sabían que muy en el fondo, ese furioso Allen era Lenalee, ella los lanzo por los aires a cada uno como muñecos de trapo -¡ LES ENSEÑARE A TRATAR A UNA INDEFENSA SEÑORITA!

- pero… ¿a cuaaaaaaaaaaal? –dijeron ambos mientras eran lanzados por el aire hasta perderse de vista y volverse diminutos puntitos

Quedaron desechos una vez que aterrizaron en el suelo

-¿Qué? –Se escuchó la voz de Komui –me va a dar, me va a dar…

-¡no hermano! ¡Que no te de! Que no te de

-sí, sí,-seguía diciendo el de manera dramática –me va a dar, me va a dar, me va a dar unas…¡GANAS DE MATAR A UN TRIO DE SUCIAS RATAS! ¿¡Donde deje mi taladro! – dijo al mismo tiempo que corría y empezaba a rebuscar entre sus cosas, lanzaba toda clase de objetos al aire, ¡Ya lo encontré! , -dijo sacando un taladro mucho más grande que sus otros taladros con la punta mucho más gruesa y dolorosa, esta si poseía una cadena indestructible, para aprisionar a cualquiera que osara escapar – cargada y Lista para causar dolor

-no es necesario hermano – dijo Lenalee – si estas "tres sucias ratas" vuelven a pasarse de listas, yo me encargare de enseñarles buenos modales –dijo al mismo tiempo que enseñaba los puños

-¿Cómo? , no Allen –chan, ya pues, no seas malita, hermanita, déjame jugar a torturarles, aunque sea por un ratito, quiero hacerles gritar,

-he dicho que no, y no puedes torturara a Allen, ya que tiene mi cuerpo,

Komui hiso un gracioso puchero infantil, mientras que Lavi y Kanda completamente adoloridos suspiraban de alivio, mas el pelirrojo completa mente furioso se dirigió al muchacho

-¡ALLEN MIRA LO QUE HICISTE! –reclamo Lavi –

-yo no tengo la culpa de nada, tu empezaste a culparme de algo que ni siquiera pensaba hacer,.. A diferencia de ti… y de Kanda

-estás muerto maldito brote de habas –dijo un Kanda totalmente obscuro, que emergía de entre las sombras, estaba furioso, por que habían rebelado su obscuro y vergonzoso secreto , si, (lloren chicas) , nuestro príncipe de hielo …es , es … ¡un adicto al Lemon! (si yo también sufrí cuando me entere .. snif, snif , pero volviendo a la historia)… decía que un furioso Kanda saco su espada y le apunto directamente al rostro, mas Allen astutamente supo aprovechar la ventaja de estar en el cuerpo de la chica, puso una carita tierna, de esas que usa Lenalee, para pedir disculpas, los ojos grandes de cachorro, las mejillas sonrojadas, y la voz de niñita,

-discúlpame Kanda – dijo él con suma astucia, con un timbre de voz dulzón que hizo sonrojar a Kanda – estoy muy...apenada... ¿cómo puedo compensarte?

Kanda se puso más rojo que la nariz de Rodolfo (el renito ese) y giró la vista sumamente apenado, "eres un maldito" – dijo bajando la espada y retirándose de nuevo a su lugar

Allen sonrió por su victoria, había descubierto una buena ventaja el estar en el cuerpo de Lenalee, era intocable, ¡INTOCABLE!

-mas te vale que no te acostumbres mucho a eso –se dejo oír la voz de la "albina" –ya que me lo vas a tener que devolver.

El aura ganadora desapareció

-bien hermano – dijo la albina -¿Cómo cuanto te demoraras en reparar tu basura de maquina?

Todos se habían alejado de ella, hasta el mismo general Cross , se habían arrinconado en el rincón más obscuro de la sala ,completamente asustados , si, Lenalee tenía que recuperar su cuerpo y tenía que hacerlo ya, solo un valiente Komui se arriesgo a salir

-bien-dijo el -volvamos con las cuentas, divido la tangente por el coseno mas ½, lo multiplico por

-¡AHORAAAAA! –dijeron todos

- 4dias –dijo el rápidamente

- está bien –dijo la albina –te doy 3 día y que no se hable más del asunto hermano

-pe…pe…pe...pero yo Allen-chan

Ella lanzo una sonrisa que no tenía nada de dulzura

-mientras más te demores hermano –dijo ella – estaré más tiempo expuesta a ellos, no te gustaría ¿verdad?

-NO CLARO QUE NO –dijo el

Allen puso cara de ofendido

-hey, esperen, todo el mundo habla cosas de que yo podría hacer, no sé que con el cuerpo de Lenalee, pero ¿Qué hay de ella? , ¿No haría lo mismo con migo?, ¿Quién me asegura que mi integridad, y pureza no está en juego? , después de todo…. Tengo un cuerpo muy atrayente… ¿o no?

Si – dijo Lavi en una carcajada –para una elfa

-¡tú no te metas bufón idiota!

Komui lanzo una sonrisa

-siento decepcionarte, querido Lenalee-kun –dijo –pero mi bebe no desea quedarse ciega mirando tu escuálido cuerpo, no te hagas ilusiones -¿verdad Allen –chan?

La albina no sabía que contestar, se había sonrojado, precipitadamente, como si ella también había tenido esa clase de pensamientos por un breve tiempo, "cálmate Lenalee" pensó "cálmate", pero ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? , Allen le resultaba muy atrayente, desde un principio, pero siempre lo a mantenido en secreto, mas ahora, en esa situación, la tentación…. / …. , pero logro controlarse antes de que se dieran cuenta, y respondió en un tono muy casual y sin levantar sospechas -para nada, y no digo que Allen sea poco atractivo, simplemente yo no soy capaz de aprovecharme de la situación.

-bueno, bueno- dijo Lavi – lo importante ahora es que nadie, aparte de nosotros, se entere de que Lenalee es Allen y Allen es Lenalee.

-tendrán que fingir ser el uno y el otro –dijo Cross – al menos por los últimos 3 días

-si –dijo Allen – feliz mente que no hay nada interesante estos próximos días, no es que estemos esperando la visita de alguien ni nada...

-ups…- dijo Komui graciosamente y poniendo cara de asustado

Todos escucharon ese ups, y todos sabían lo que ese ups, podía significar "más problemas", miraron a Komui con cara de "¿Qué demonios dijiste?", lo que hiso que Komui se fuera a esconder en un lugar seguro

-por que… no vendrá nadie… ¿verdad? –Dijo Allen - ¿verdad Komui? –su voz sonaba como amenaza

-pues...de hecho –dijo él desde su fortaleza improvisada – hoy vendrá Bak Chang el encargado de la rama asiática, para ver cómo andan los avances del proyecto que nos ayudara a explorar mas afondo el arca y…ver a Lenalee

-¿QUEEEEEE? –Dijo Allen casi en un grito – NO PUEDES PERMITIR QUE ME VEA... QUIERO DECIR, A TU HERMANA, TIENES QUE PROTEGERLA Komui ¡PROTEGEME!

-de hecho…-dijo Komui de forma siniestra –tú te encargaras de alejarlo, simplemente compórtate como siempre y él se alejara de ti

-¿CREES QUE ES TAN SENCILLO? , ¡EL EN VERDAD ADORA A TU HERMANA! ," ¿Y quién no?", NO SE DARA POR VENCIDO ASÍ NOMAS,

-lo siento amigo, ese es tu problema

-o no – dijo angustiado Allen – va a estar detrás de mí todo el día, que asco, con ese sarpullido que le brota cuando mira a Lenalee, a lo mejor se quiere declarar… ¡NO! ¡QUE HORROR! , ¡SI INTENTA PONERME UN DEDO LO HARE CORRER TAN RAPIDO QUE NUNCA MAS PONDRA UN PIE AQUÍ!

-no te preocupes Allen –dijo Lenalee acercándosele –yo te voy a ayudar en todo lo que pueda, también Lavi y Kanda, pierde cuidado,

Allen suspiro aliviado

-bueno…lo mejor es estar preparado... ¿cuando viene Komui?

-ahora, dentro de un par de horas...creo

-¿QUEEEEEEEEE? – Dijo Allen desesperado -¿Por qué NO LO DIJISTE ANTES, MALDITO COMPLEJO DE HERMANA?

-por que no me lo preguntaste

Una lluvia de puñetazos para Komui de parte de Allen/Lenalee, tan fuetes que le dejaron la cabeza votando humo

-listo- dijo radiante – ahora me siento mucho mejor… bueno… ¿alguna otra sorpresita? ,

-cálmate Allen –dijo Lavi –no pasa nada, solo tienes que soportar este día con el acosador de Lenalee, mañana será más tranquilo,

-ups –dijo Lenalee –acordándose de algo grave

-ahora ¿Qué? –Dijo Allen con el corazón en suspenso –Lenalee –añadió –dime que no dijiste ups.

-bueno…esto…yo... –dijo la albina con la mirada baja y jugando con sus dedos de forma infantil –yo… me inscribí en el concurso **"señorita orden obscura" **y pues… es dentro de 2 días….

A Allen por poco le da un ataque, es que ¿esto iba en serio? ¡¿Señorita orden obscura? , pero… pero...¡En que estaba pensando Lenalee!

Estaba petrificado, parecía una estatua, su mirada en blanco, solo después de unos segundos en angustiantes silencio dijo

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE? – Grito –pe…pe...pero, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Dónde? , ¿Cómo?

-ayer, en el comedor, perdí una apuesta… lo siento Allen

-descuida –dijo Allen aun en estado de estupor –te perdono

-¿Qué? –Dijo ella -¿perdonarme? , no, dijo que lo siento por ti, por qué vas a tener que concursar

Lavi y el general Cross estallaron en carcajadas, ¿Allen, como una chica?

-oye Lenalee, siento decirte esto, pero ¿Qué te hace creer en tu sano juicio que voy a salir y desfilar con vestido , zapatos de tacón y la cara pintada, delante de los otros exorcistas y buscadores , aunque tenga tu cuerpo, aun sigo siendo un hombre por dentro , te falla la cabecita

Lenalee cambio drásticamente, lo tomo de las solapas del traje y atrajo hacia ella

-¡escúchame muy bien "**Lenalee-kun**"! –Dijo ella -¡quiero esa corona, y la quiero en serio! , ¡Así que vas a subir, te vas a poner un vestido, te vas a maquillar y te vas a ver y COMPORTAR como la "chica más hermosa de la orden"! , si no lo haces, soy capaz de concursar con TU PROPIO CUERPO, ¿eso quieres? , sí, creo que lo intentare, siempre quise saber cómo se te vería un vestido rojo con zapatos de taco 10, no te molesta que luego te tomen como un transexual ¿verdad?

Todos se quedaron sin habla…Lenalee era todo un akuma

-tú, no sería capaz –dijo Allen horrorizado

-¿quieres apostar?

-¿estás bromeando?

-¿te parece que lo estoy haciendo?

-oh , no, Dios mío –susurro Allen –esto era lo único que me faltaba , gracias, Komui , muchas gracias pedazo de idiota , por arruinarme la vida , hazme acordar que te tengo que golpear hasta dejarte inconsciente una vez haya regresado a mi cuerpo

-pobre Allen –susurro Lavi -eso debe ser un trauma para él, felizmente yo me salve de esta XD…

Lenalee le dirigió una mirada de "¿lo dices en serio?"

-Siento sacarte de tu burbuja de alegría, querido amigo, pero tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes –dijo ella

-¿yo?

-si, y también Kanda

-¿Qué pinto en esto? –Dijo el espadachín - lo siento Lenalee pero yo no me meto en esto

- o, si que lo harás, los dos lo harán, de hecho, me encargare de civilizar a Allen y hacer que al menos se comporte como una "chica decente" y "USTEDES" me van a ayudar, necesito a alguien que me entalle los vestidos, me lustre los zapatos y que me ayude a prepararlo

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEE! –DIJERON LOS TRES

-Empezaremos mañana –dijo ella – hoy por hoy deberías preocuparte por no llamar mucho la atención con Bak

-¡y no lo pienso hacer!

De pronto la puerta se abrió, todos sudaron frio, era Miranda que ingresaba con una gran sonrisa

-oh. Muchachos –dijo –ahí estaban, bajen pronto que ya llego el encargado Bak, y quiere ver a Lenalee

Allen quedo petrificado "mierda" pensó…"maldito Komui me las vas a pagar"

**(¿Qué sucederá? ¿Allen aceptara la declaración de Bak? , ¿Lograra Bak declararse a Lenalee –kun? ¿Le saldrá sarpullido? ¿Alguna vez el general Cross pagara lo que debe? ¿Lograra reparar la maquina Komui? ¿Lenalee se vestirá como chica estando en el cuerpo de Allen? ¿Por qué hago estas preguntas? , pues, esto es solo el inicio, el siguiente capítulo va a ser una ensalada de enredos y malentendidos, ¡NO SE PIERDAN EL CERTAMEN SEÑORITA ORDEN OBSCURA! Ustedes son los jueces principales, no le quiten el ojo de encima a este Fic, ¡comentarios, porfis! ) **


	3. Enredos enredos ¡Y mas enredos!

**(Producciones Misaki-chan2 presenta: a Allen Walker como Lenalee –kun , a Lenalee lee como Allen –chan , a Komui Lee , como Komui Lee , a Lavi Bookman como Lavi Bookman , a Yu Kanda como Yu Kanda , al General Cross , como el General Cross , a Miranda Lotto como Miranda Lotto **

**Con las actuaciones especiales de: Bak Chang como Bak Chang) **

**CAPITULO 3: Enredos , enredos ... ¡Y mas enredos! ^^ **

-¿Lenalee? –Dijo la alemana notando la cara de espanto de Allen/Lenalee –Lenalee…. ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

-s…s….ssss….si….estototo….estoy bien Miranda, solo tetetetengo escalofrifrifrios

-oh, no, eso está mal….pediré que te suban algo caliente ¿estás de acuerdo querida?

-por favor, si fueras tan amable –respondió Allen /Lenalee

La Alemana lanzo una sonrisa y se retiro

-ah, por cierto, Bak –san esta que pregunta mucho por ti y por tu hermano, les recomiendo que bajen ahora mismo, está a punto de volverse loco

Allen/Lenalee sudo frio

-gracias Miranda…. En seguida bajo… solo déjame encomendarme a todos los santos y luego voy

La alemana no entendió muy bien lo que decía el "moreno" , se limito a sonreír tímidamente y a reanudar sus deberes , camino por los pasillos de la orden , completamente extrañada por el comportamiento de la China _"¿por que Lenalee –chan esta tan nerviosa?"_ pensó ella al mismo tiempo que se detenía en las escalinatas y contemplaba a un grupo de jóvenes exorcistas Italianos que habían llegado apenas la semana pasada _"a lo mejor …."_ Pensó ella con los ojos tan abiertos como los de un pez _"¡a lo mejor se ha enterado del verdadero motivo de la visita de Bak Chang!, i ¿Quién no? , está más claro como el agua , hasta yo me di cuenta , el tipo está más nervioso que pavo en navidad , es increíble la cantidad de veces en que le pase pañuelos para que se seque ese sudor que ya estaba empezando a formar una piscina en la orden … solo es cuestión de tiempo para que le empiece a brotar su salpullido , aunque , puede ser que esto suene raro , creo que eso es muy romántico" _

En eso de la soñadora Miranda emergía un aura rosa , lleno de arcoíris y flores rosas , estilo moe ,moe , que inundaron todo a su paso , dejando con poca visibilidad a las personas que pasaban cerca de ella , de hecho una de las flores Moe , moe se le metió en el ojo a un buscador.

Miranda reanudo su camino saltando de un pie cantando con voz tierna algo que sonaba como " ahh ,el amor , el amor , romántico , romántico , ah , el amor , amor ,amor … ¡qué lindo! ¡Flores Moe, moe para todos!

Como pueden ver….Miranda es la clara muestra de una mujer que nunca tuvo novio,….

De pronto el aura moe, moe se desquebrajo como un vaso que cae al suelo duro, Miranda freno de golpe y permaneció quieta por algunos segundos, luego un aura obscura remplazo al aura de arcoíris,

-¡NO, NO, Y NO!-grito ella ¡SE SUPONE QUE LENALEE-CHAN DEBIA DE ESTAR CON ALLEN –KUN! ¡BAKA –SAN* _(una combinación de Bak e idiota_) NO PINTA EN ESTO! –muchas personas que pasaban por ahí se alejaron completamente asustados, el aura obscura empezaba a extenderse Miranda estaba horrorizada y su rostro lo decía claramente, - ¡tengo que impedirlo! ¡Por nada del mundo debo dejar que Bak se le declare a Lenalee, por el bien del futuro romance entre ella y Allen! ¡Debo de impedirlo! , ¿En que akumas estaba pensando? ¡LENALEE X ALLEN POR SIEMPREEEEEEE! –Dijo ella en un grito de guerra levantando los brazos con fuerza y con una mirada de fuerte determinación -¡TENGO QUE HACERLO, DEBO DE HACERLO!

Y acto seguido reanudo su marcha, pensando en la manera de impedir esa declaración…

Y mientras tanto….

Allen/Lenalee estaba completamente asustado, se había arrodillado y había puesto sus manos en posición de oración, ante la mirada de todos

-padre nuestro que estás en los cielos, santificado sea tu nombre, venga a nosotros tu reino, y líbranos de todo mal…

-esto…-dijo la albina -…Allen ¿Qué haces?

-orar, presiento que me sucederá algo malo…

-no te preocupes, yo te acompaño, mejor dicho nosotros...

- o.O? –dijo Lavi

-o.O? –lo siguió Kanda

- -_- …. – añadió el general Cross

-NOSOTROS –repitió la china -¿o que esperan? ¿Dejar al pobre de Allen solo con esto?

-si –dijo el general Cross

-claro –lo siguió Kanda

-pues…si, justo eso -dijo Lavi

Allen/Lenalee lanzo un resoplido

-gracias ¿he?….con estos amigos… ¿para qué akumas? …. mejor me hago amigo de Tiki.

-No les hagas casos Lenalee –Kun –dijo la albina

Allen/Lenalee puso mala cara

- _… ¿tú también Lenalee? –dijo el

- ^o^… lo siento mucho, no puedo evitarlo, me gusta como suena, ¡Lenalee –kun, Lenalee –Kun!, ¡debes admitir que suena gracioso!

- … -dijo Allen (sin comentarios…. -_-).

-lo siento-dijo ella –no pude contenerlo por más tiempo

-Allen –Chan –dijo Allen/Lenalee –lo creí de tu hermano, pero no de ti

-como sea, no es necesario que te preocupes –continuo la albina un poco apenada con lo último- nosotros aremos lo posible para que nadie aparte de los presentes se enteren de nuestro pequeño secreto , por si no te has dado cuenta, a mí tampoco me conviene.

-bueno, es agradable y tranquilizador saber que a alguien de este lugar le importo.

-no hombre ¿Por qué dices eso? –Replico el pelirrojo de Lavi –claro que nos importas fue una bromita nada mas ¿verdad Kanda?

-habla por ti –repuso el chino lanzándoles una mirada indiferente y desinteresada –lo que es yo, no pienso meterme en asuntos ajenos.

-pero –dijo Lenalee/Allen (o sea la albina) –Kanda…

-ya lo dije –reafirmo él con timbre de voz enérgico –tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que ocuparme de un brote de habas atrapado en una cascara diferente.

Esa frasecita no fue muy del agrado de Allen/Lenalee

-Si, vamos, vete ¿Quién te necesita?, corre a escribir tus historias Lemon de Lenalee, dicen que los seriecitos son los peores, tú no te quedaste atrás bakanda…

¿Para qué akumas dijo eso? , los ojos de Kanda se abrieron como platos y sus pupilas se le dilataron de furia, un aura obscura cargada de energía destructiva se empezó a formas

-en verdad…-susurro el -…deseas morir tan pronto… ¿enano?

Allen rápidamente trato de poner sus ojos de cachorrito.

-Kanda…yo…./

-No voy a caer sucio y raro brote de habas –dijo Kanda empuñando a mugen y mas furioso que nunca -Me las vas a pagar… ¡di tus últimas palabras!

-¡ADICTO AL LEMON! –dijo Allen/Lenalee

-¡Descansa en paz…! ¡Inocencia, Actívate!

- ¿Con que quieres pelea? ¿He?, ¡Inocencia Actívate! –grito Allen cogiendo su brazo Izquierdo y dándose un gran tirón, mas lo único que logro conseguir a parte de llevarse un gran chasco fue un fuerte dislocamiento. -¡Duele! –dijo el haciendo un gesto muy notorio -¡Espera Kanda!…. ¿¡Que vas a hacer con esa espada!?

Afortunadamente nuestro esxosrcista albino se salvo de puro milagrosal parecer sus reflejos aun permanecían con el, mas no se pudo evitar que cayeran unos que otros cabellos morenos del fleco de Lenalee.

-Uf, Por poco… ¡Que piensas hacer con eso Bakanda! ¡¿Quieres matarme?!

-¿No es obvio? …. –dijo un siniestro Kanda apuntando su espada nuevamente hacia el rostro de Lenalee –kun ( o sea Allen ) , creo que no fui lo suficientemente claro, o a lo mejor tu cerebro es tan pequeño como tú, te quiero …. Sufriendo.

Todo el mundo empezo a temblar incluido el general cros se santiguaba, y ahora ¿Quién podrá defendernos? (que miedo, Kanda esta muy furioso, hasta yo estoy empezando a asustarme y eso soy la que escribo, mejor continuo antes de que quiera vérselas conmigo ),¿ quién podrá defendernos?

-¡Yo¡ - grito Komui emocionado –yo….esto tengo que decirte estimado Kanda –añadió dándole golpecitos amistosos en el hombro del japonés -que tendrás que aplazar un poco tu pelea con Lenalee –kun al menos hasta que recupere su cuerpo, así podrás desquebrajarle todos los huesos que quieras.

-¡hermano! –dijo Lenalee/Allen –deja de decir esas cosas -¡Nadie va a pelear aquí!

-¨No te involucres en esto ….Allen –chan –dijo Kanda haciendo un énfasis muy ironco en Allen –chan que molesto un poquito a la morena – el brote de habas y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente y es algo que tenemos que solucionar como hombres.

-No te tengo miedo Kanda dijo Lenalee –kun con cara muy seria –asumire lo que dije y no lo retiro -¿quieres pelear , pues pelearemos, pero como hombres, a golpe limpio. Puedo luchar contra ti aun estando en el cuerpo de Lenalee

-¿Si?, huy , que miedo , cuidado que se te quiebren las manitos de porcelana.

-Porcelana tu cara y te la voy a partir,

Una nueva pelea enpezo de nuevo, esta vez, Allen fue el primero en lanzar el golpe de inicio, le callo justo en la mejilla del espadachín, Allen –Chan dio un fuerte grito que pudo traducirse como un -¡¨Detenganse , ya"! ...

Too el mundo quedo paralizado en la posicion de la accion en que estaban, el general Cross bostezando , Allen/Lenalee mordiendole la pierna a Kanda , kanda dandole cocachos a Allen/Lenalee . Lavi corriendo por todos lados como un mono loco , Komui tomando cafe ^o^ jojojo

La albina no tuvo mas remedio que darles un fuerte jalon de orejas a ambos y separalos con regaños cual madre educando a dos mocosos malcriados.

-¡YA ME TIENEN CANSADA USTEDES DOS O SE PORTAN BONITO O SE LAS VAN A VER CONMIGO! ¡Y NO ESTOY JUGANDO! o ¡HERMANO! -grito -¡EL TALADRO! ¡AHORA!

komui paresia una gelatina temblando y le paso rapidamete el taladro.

El espadachin y el moreno pusieron rostros de espanto y se irguieron rapidamente a la vez que se separaban no sin antes lanzarse miraditas punzantes de : "ya veras en la salida..." ÒoÓ

-BIen -Dijo la albina -es el momento; es hora de salir rrapido antes de que alguien sospeche

-Pe ...pe ..pero Allen -chan ... -dijo el moreno (Allen atrapado en el cuerpo de Lenalee para los que aun no la pescan XD)

-Ahora -puntualizo la albina -Lenalee -Kun tenemos que desasernos de Bak -San para que mi hermano pueda empezar a rreparar la maquina y desaga todo este embrollo que hiso, Por no saber controlar su complejo de hermana -

-OYE -dijo Komui

-¡Es verdad y no diga nada hermano!

-Esta bien, ...esta bien -dijo el moreno ( Allen/Lenalee) ^^ -vamos ...ahora.

-Perfecto , ya saben todos fingan que no ha paso nada.

-Por mi no hay problema -recalco Kanda friamente -no me metere en nada.

-¡KANDA! -dijo la albina haciendo un pucherito ... ¡Vamos!

-lo he desidido asi ...Allen -chan -voy a entrenar ... tengo mejores cosas que hacer

Y asi kanda, nuestro amado principe de hielo ...(ahhhh.../ ... Kawaii! ) , se dramatica creando a su paso un aura masculina y misteriosa con mariposas negras y rosas blancas. (baya no puedo seguir escribiendo esto sin sonrojarme , nesesito un repispiro , uf ser escritora tiene sus beneficios ^ o ^ jojojo) Kanda siguio caminando sin camisa y sus cabellos largos y azules sujetados por una coleta.

-¡Esperen un momento ! -dijo Lavi -¿de donde Kanda no tiene camisa?

-OH ... o _ o ... -ni idea -dijo La albina (Lenalee /Allen)

(SI LENALEE ¬¬ ... si Lenalee .. quien sabe ... ^^ jijiji)

-Bha -dijo Allen/ Lenalee -¿Quien lo nesesita? ... ¡Si Kanda ...sigue caminando sin camisa y no te detengas exsibisionista amante de Leemon! ¿quien te nesesita? , no te preocupes Allen -chan no nesisitamos a un vampiro amargadito.

-... o _ o ... (aun pasmada por ver a kanda sin camisa XD)

-¿Lenlalee? O.o?

-¿Hermana? O.O

-¿Muchacha? O.o?

-¿Allen -chan? O.o?

- O NO MIRABA NADA , NO MIRABA NADA ...¡POR MI INOCENCIA! ...

-¿Que cosa? -dijeron todos -

-oh ... ^o^U jojojo ...nada , no decia nada ... ...¬¬nada

en fin saltiemonos esta parte y vamonos a lo bueno ...

y eso sera ...

en el siguiente capitulo

y las puertas se habrieron y todo el mundo salio dispuesto a ejecutar el plan segun lo acordado :)

_**Chachachachachan ...continuara ... **_

**Proximo episodio: "Como frustrar una declaracion en 4 pasos"**

**(Baya , tomo una etenida pero ahi lo tienen , gomenasai por la demora, creeme fue dificil , estuve secuestrada por un grupo de mangakas que me tenian encerrda haciendome escribir gratuitamente dia y noche sin parar ...jajaja apenas y pude escapar, espero que les haya gustado, he de amitor que lo que ayudo a continuarlo fue las amenazas de muerte que enviaron los seguidores . enserio chicos gracias por decir que me torturarian que me descuartizarian y que me arrojarian a un pozo de tiburones si no contiaba jajaja , ¿saben cuantoas pesadillas tuve con eso? O.o? ) **

**Proximo episodio: "Como frustrar una declaracion en 4 pasos"**


End file.
